


恋上普拉提 07

by hyukmylove



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukmylove/pseuds/hyukmylove





	恋上普拉提 07

李赫宰也不知道为什么上了一天这样奇怪的普拉提，自己居然还想继续下去。不管怎么样，肌肉还是放松了许多，他耸了耸肩在心里自我合理道。他期待李东海靠近他、手把手教他时好看的模样，他期待那人在说话时轻柔的声音，他甚至迷恋李东海将手轻轻放在自己的身体上让他肌肉紧绷又有些酥麻的感觉 。只是这些期待和迷恋因为刚刚苏醒，所以不被李赫宰察觉，也没有被他感知。

回到家的李东海在卧室里抓着金厉旭开的药沉思了许久。

“信息素紊乱，发情期提前。”李东海呆呆地喃喃着。李赫宰说明天还要上课，不行，我不能像今天这样。他心里被这个想法占据着。副作用也就只是可能性而已，我没有必要因为担心可能性而放弃接触李赫宰的机会。他攥紧了手中的药盒，下定了决心。

接下来的几天，李赫宰像着了魔一般每天都往李东海的普拉提馆跑，就连平时无比上心的业务也暂时放到了一边。而李东海为了能够保证恐慌症的不发作，偷偷又求哥哥给他配了几盒那个进口药，有时甚至是超剂量地服用。不是没有事吗！李东海心里一直这样想着。

这一天，李东海像往常一样，提前来到了办公室，等待李赫宰的到来。不知道为什么，今天檀香的味道非但没有让他镇定，反而闻着使他觉得越发的燥热。吃完了药，看了一眼时间，李东海决定先冲个澡，舒缓一下身体的不适。

偏偏这一天李赫宰在家里按耐不住，来得比较早。见办公室里没有人，就乖乖地坐在办公桌一旁的沙发上安静地等待。还没发多久的呆，李赫宰就看到李东海从办公室另一头的淋浴间里走了出来。浴巾松松垮垮地系在腰上，发尖的水滴流经下颌骨，顺着脖子聚在好看的锁骨的凹陷处，随着积累，又缓缓流至胸口，小腹，然后被系在腰胯上的浴巾吸收。李赫宰愣愣地看着，咽了一口口水，连打招呼都忘了。

李东海洗冷水澡是为了缓解燥热，可似乎并没有起到一丁点的作用。胸前的皮肤似乎是因为灼热，都变成了淡淡的粉色。见到李赫宰已经坐在了自己的沙发上，李东海努力镇定下来说道：  
“李先生，我先去换个衣服。”

“嗯？嗯！”李赫宰回过神，回应道。

稍等了一会，李赫宰便跟在换好衣服的李东海身后进了普拉提室。已经昏了头的李赫宰并没有注意到今天李东海的身上非但没有松木味，反而散发出淡淡的酸酸甜甜的青梅香。但毕竟人是刚洗过澡，散发着的青梅香倘若被误以为是沐浴露的味道也并非是不合理。而对于已经开始有些晕晕乎乎的李东海来说，自己身上本来的味道就更引不起他的惊异了。今日份的松木味抑制剂还静静地等待在保险箱里，可是并没有等来人将他拿起。

“好，我们现在瑜伽垫上坐下。”李东海说道，明明是轻轻松松一句话，他却费力地连脖子上的青筋都已经突起。他下意识地摸了摸脖子后创可贴下发烫的腺体，知道大事不妙。密闭的空间内，青梅香愈发的浓郁，就好像是一根无形的羽毛，不断撩拨着李赫宰的神经。

痒，心里痒，浑身上下都喧嚣着渴望。不论是李东海还是李赫宰在过去分化后的几年里，因为各自的原因，都在发情期前很好地做了保障的措施。情欲是他们从未体验过的，而因为是第一次，所以也就更加的敏感。 李东海的一声轻哼切断了李赫宰脑中的最后一根弦。清酒味被青梅香气勾引得越发浓烈，像汹涌的波涛，像无数的抓手，淹没李东海所有的理智，擒获李东海所有的欲望。

不知道是谁先靠近的谁，或许用先后根本不贴切。沉浸在欲望中的两人就像是异极的两块吸铁石，一旦松了手，便严丝合缝地贴住。

吻，谁都不太熟练。依靠着本能，李赫宰压抑住内心的急躁轻舔、啃咬着李东海的嘴唇。明明对方是个Alpha，此时却瘫软成一滩春水，任人采撷。但李赫宰没觉得有什么不好，像Omega一样的李东海减轻了他对于和一个Alpha做爱的心里的异样感。手在人的后背上下滑动着，又在人喘气向后挪开的时候，移到人的后脖颈，将人紧紧地按向自己。不一样的触感，让李赫宰意识到李东海后脖颈的创可贴。以为是伤口，李赫宰小心翼翼地挪开手，生怕弄疼了人，不再触碰。

房间里的温度因为热烈的两人不断地升高，李东海从来没有与一个人这样密不容针地贴合在一起，仅仅是触摸，仅仅是唇舌间的缠绕就让他轻颤不已。这样的感觉出乎意料的让他沉溺，仿佛过去噩梦般的一切都从未困扰过他一样，密密苏苏的感觉就好像初尝蜂蜜般甜美。或许只是因为是他吧？因为他是我的骑士，因为他会将我从深渊中拉扯出来。

衣服不知是如何被李赫宰褪去的，李东海在皮肤触及到微凉的地板的那一刹那轻哼了一声。吻一个接一个地落在李东海的身上，从嘴唇下移到脖颈，又在人胸前流连。每移开一处，留下的涎液还延迟着酥酥麻麻的触感让李东海痴迷。急躁的那双大手也从后背下移到李东海身下最隐秘的地方，而那里，早已湿湿地做好了准备。

进入，在无数的亲吻和爱抚后两人终于融为了一体。李东海仿佛是一朵娇花，在每一次的顶弄下轻喘、颤抖。快感一路攀升至大脑，像烟花般在脑海中爆裂开来。他呻吟着，喘息着拥紧了李赫宰的身体。而李赫宰也将一切都抛在了脑后，只顾着将原始欲望彻底的发泄。。。

终归是第一次，谁都不得要领，只是单纯地倾泄肉体的渴望。但这对第一次来说，尤其是两个从未跟别人有过亲密接触的人来说已经是溢出瓶口的快感。檀香的味道逐渐在青梅和清酒的香味下褪去，信息素还缠绕着，就像是事后还紧紧拥抱着睡去的两人一样。

李东海醒来的时候，李赫宰已经离开了。‘公司临时有事’他留下这样一个字条。李东海指尖抚摸着李赫宰留下的字条，嘴角微微上扬。也许我很快就就能摆脱接触障碍了，也许我很快就能够拥有你了，回想着刚才的疯狂，李东海心中竟没有一丝一毫的不适。忽然，他想起了什么，把手伸向后脖颈。创可贴还好好地贴在腺体上，李东海也不知道自己当下是失望还是应该庆幸。

李赫宰并非是公司有事，只是当理智重回大脑，他一时间还是无法接受。爱，这个字终于在他的大脑里出现。我爱上了一个Alpha？！我不再找寻那个救我的男孩了吗？浓烈的负罪感终于在李赫宰心中弥漫开来，随之而来的是像浓雾一般笼罩着李赫宰内心的那一份不知所措。


End file.
